Fusion
by Zerodone
Summary: When the Velvet Room attendants get sick, they give Minako something so she can fuse her own personas. She ends up not only fusing personas together, but also humans. Things get heated quickly. [purely sex; no real plot; additional characters: SEES]


Minako looked down on her handiwork. She mentally patted herself on her shoulder for this one. It was incredible how hard it was to come across a white textmarker. Luckily Mitsuru-senpai happened to have one, so Minako had been able to paint a very detailed version of a pentagram on the Velvet Cloth. You see, as she entered the Velvet Room this afternoon, Minako was greeted by someone she had never seen before, someone called Elizabeth. Apparently she was Theodore's sister. Speaking of Theo, he and Igor somehow had gotten sick. Now, how two beings that were clearly not mortal, at least from their own words, had gotten sick in the first place was beyond Minako's comprehension. The problem now was that Igor couldn't fuse any persona's while he was sick. To top it off, Elizabeth couldn't act as a substitute without her brother helping her with the fusions. However for some reason Minako could do it!

The question as to how Minako could do something like this, the answer was something along the lines of having a unique soul, as well as something being wrong with the universal forces, the star alignment...and a kitchen sink?

Whatever the case, for the inconvenience, Elizabeth had given Minako instruction on how to prepare a pentagram for a simple fusion of two personas and she had given Minako quite a few persona cards, free of charge, which Igor normally used for the fusion. With that Elizabeth had left a quite baffled Minako alone, as she needed to tend her sick master and brother.

"And I thought things couldn't get any crazier." Minako muttered to herself, closing the curtains to her window. Normally she wouldn't even consider doing something so crazy, but the thing was, she was in desperate need of new personae, as was proven by yesterday's run through Tartarus.

"Alright." Minako placed the Cloth on the ground, having one last look over the pentagram and comparing it to the photo Elizabeth had provided her with, before taking a stack of cards from her study desk. In advance she had prepared two cards at the bottom of the deck: Orpheus and Pixie. They were her test subjects so to speak, to see if this fusion stuff really works. The normal result of that fusion should be Apsaras.

"Here goes nothing. Maybe I get a lucky fusion accident out of this one." she joked before placing the Orpheus card on the one end of the pentagram and the Pixie card on the opposite end. Now she just had to channel her spiritual energy into the pentagram. It was really easy actually, she just needed to stand right in front of the cloth and use her Evoker. Instead of summoning a persona, which she couldn't do right now anyway, the cloth would absorb the energy and use it for the fusion. At least that's what was supposed to happen. If that really would happen she had yet to see.

Aiming the evoker against her forehead, a familiar blue mist began to appear around her body.

"Okay. Fuse!"

She pulled the trigger, which was followed by the familiar sound of glass shattering. However, instead of disappearing, the glass shards flew in front of Minako's vision and into the cloth. As the cloth absorbed the shards, it began to glow in a blew light. The white drawing began to light up as well and only a few seconds later, the two cards began to rise into the air. They circled around each other a couple of times, before they collided in mid-air. Minako was temporarily blinded by the flash, before she could see Apsaras floating in front of her. The Persona said her normal text, before she surged with power from Minako's social link. Finally the Persona disappeared, leaving only the card floating slowly to the ground. As soon as it hit said ground, Minako let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Smiling confidently, she picked up the card and looked at it. Sure enough, it was Apsaras. She could easily let the persona enter her mind.

"Perfect! Let's get cracking!"

With newfound confidence, Minako picked up the stack of cards and shuffled it enthusiastically. After 15 seconds she stopped and picked up the top card, which turned out to be the succubus. "Hmm, there are some useful skills I can extract out of that one. Did I register it into the compendium?...Yeah, I mean, I register my personas after every Tartarus trip."

Nodding to herself, Minako placed the persona on the pentagram. "Okay, now with which persona should I fuse it? Hmm, maybe I should think of what I want to have in the first place."

Sadly due to Minako's limitations of only being able to fuse two personas, her options with the succubus were fairly limited. However there was one persona she wanted to have for completionist sake and it had some nice skills as well, the Neribos Persona. With its ability to kill enemies in fear status, the trips through Tartarus should get a lot easier. The necessary other persona was a Decarabia. Minako rarely used that persona anyway, but it was good fusion material with the skills it had. She placed the card on the other end of the pentagram.

"Hopefully the first try wasn't just good luck. Here it goes."

Minako aimed her evoker against her head, her finger already on the trigger. She was about to pull the trigger, when all of the sudden the door to her room was opened! The wind knocked the Decarabia card away and it flew into a corner, as Yukari stepped into the room.

"Hey Minako-chan, what-"

*BANG*

Shocked upon the sudden intrusion, Minako had accidentally pulled the trigger. Despite one persona card missing, the Velvet Cloth activated, absorbing the Wild Card's spiritual energy.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Yukari stammered. "What are you- AAAAAAAH! LET ME DOWN! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The persona card flew into the air, startling Yukari even more than she already was by seeing her friend aiming her evoker against her head. Then things went completely out of control. Apparently a human was a good enough substitute of a persona, as the magic of the Velvet Cloth raised Yukari into the air, making her entire body glow. Minako was too shocked to do anything, aside from watching. Her friend and the card circled each other in a blue mist, coming closer and closer to each other, until the card seemingly entered Yukari's body through her chest, at which the pink loving girl let out an ear piercing shriek. Minako fell back on her bed, watching the spectacle unfold.

The blue mist now sorely focused on Yukari, as her clothes were seemingly dissolved into nothingness and exposing the naked body of the girl. With that not enough, Yukari's body began to change. Her breasts became significantly bigger, changing from C-size, to double Ds, maybe even E. Her arms, legs and overall figure became thinner, giving Yukari the body of a supermodel. The girl's hair grew longer, which made Yukari make look even more beautiful, but it wasn't over with that.

A pair of bones grew out of Yukari's back. Upon reaching a certain length, black leather grew right out of them, quickly forming two bat-shaped wings. At the same time, a spiked tail snaked itself around Yukari's left leg.

Black mist suddenly came flowing in out of nowhere, floating around her arms and legs, before setting on them and forming black leather gloves and black leather high heels. A similar mist formed around her body, giving Yukari a similar outfit to the original succubus.

With the transformation completed, the blue mist disappeared and Yukari slowly floated towards the ground, until her feet touched the ground. Minako just noticed, but Yukari now wore eyeliner and pink lipstick. Her eyebrows also appeared to be longer.

When Yukari opened eyes, Minako flinched a little, expecting the girl to start screaming bloody murder, hell the Wild Card herself was barely keeping it together herself. However Yukari did something entirely different. The girl put her finger on her lips and let out a small giggle.

"Why, what's the matter, Minako-sama?"

"S-sama?" Minako repeated confused.

"Why, of course." Yukari stepped closer, her tail swinging back and forth. "You are the one who summoned me, mistress." the girl-demon said in sultry tone. "Thus it is my duty to serve you, Minako-sama. Or do you prefer "Mistress" by any chance?" Yukari asked, towering above the Wild Card.

"S-serving...me?! Yukari-!"

"Shh." Yukari shushed her newfound master, putting a finger on the human's lips. "Just relax, Mistress." The succubus whispered. The demon put her hands on the shoulders of the human and gently pushed her down. Minako for some reason didn't resist, as Yukari climbed on top of the Wild Card, who was blushing at this point. Truth to be told, she never considered dating a girl, but at the same time, she didn't find girls unattractive. The only reason she showed an reaction this late had been because of her earlier shock. But now not only was her face heating up, but also her entire body. Her breathing became faster as well.

Yukari in the meantime had positioned herself on Minako's stomach and was happy to see the girl all flustered. The succubus slowly started to open the zipper on Minako's school uniform with one hand, while the other slowly stroked the school girl's arm. When the jacket was open, Yukari held up one of Minako's arms and pulled it out of the sleeve and then did the same with the other one. Once the jacket was off, Yukari carelessly threw it to the side and began working on the white shirt. Minako's cheeks became redder and redder with each button that became loose, slowly revealing the red bra she was wearing. With one arm the succubus picked up her mistress, while taking off the shirt with the other one, leaving only the bra. Subconsciously, Minako moved her arms upwards in front of her breasts and covered them, before Yukari even clapped her bra off. The succubus just giggled and opened the underwear from behind. Of course, Minako's arms prevented her bra from falling off, but Yukari placed the girl back on the bed, took her hands and made Minako massage her own breasts with said hands. The girl moaned surprised, panting heavily, as her bra slowly went loose. Grinning like a madwoman, Yukari used the first opportunity to toss the annoying thing aside, exposing the beautiful round breasts to the succubus.

Minako let out a little "Ah", upon feeling the cold air upon her breasts. Yukari was delighted to see the girl's nipples fully erect. Grinning, the succubus bent down and bit one of the nipples. A jolt of pain and pleasure went through the wild card's body, causing her to let out a shriek, followed by groaning and moaning. Yukari literally pulled on Minako's nipple. The girl bit her lip and desperately hold onto her bedsheets, in order to not to scream bloody murder and possibly alert everyone else in the dorm. Luckily the demon decided, she had tormented her mistress enough and was now sucking on the breast nipple, instead of pulling it. Minako let out a long moan, which could be interpreted as a sigh of relief. Yukari slowly rubbed on Minako's sides, helping the girl to relax. The persona user herself, pulled up an arm and rubbed her free breast. For a while they stayed like this and Minako just enjoyed herself.

At one point, Yukari began to go down Minako's body, kissing her naked stomach all the way, until she reached the skirt. The wild card watched with anticipation, as the succubus pulled of the skirt, revealing a heavily soaked red panty. The succubus inhaled the scent of sex coming from Minako's vagina, before pulling this one down as well. At this point, Minako's head might as well has been on fire. She felt so hot that she was sweating, although her naked body was exposed to the cold air.

"I hope you are ready, mistress." Yukari announced, opening her mouth. Slowly but surely, her tongue got it. It actually took several seconds, since the tongue was several centimeters long and forked. Minako stared in amazement, but not for long, as Yukari faced her leader's sex organ and began to lick it.

"Aaaah. Ohhh. Mmmm…"

Minako moaned the loudest she had the entire day. Yukari's licking skills were god-like, her forked tongue licking Minako's clitoris and savoring the juices, which came out., After some teasing, Yukari put the entire thing inside Minako's warm body. Letting out a loud groan, the girl closed her legs around the succubus body and at the same time pushed Yukari's head as deep as possible into Minako's pussy.

"Ah...Yukari...I'm….I'm….CUMMING!" The wild card shouted, splashing her juices all over Yukari's face. Afterwards the human girl went limb, while the demon grinned and licked her face clean with her impossibly long tongue.

"That...was...amazing." Minako panted.

"I'm glad to be of service." the succubus stated, sitting up. "But don't you think" Yukari removed her one piece leather cloth "it is a little unfair" she rubbed her own breasts, showing them off to her leader "that only you get to be pleased?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Yukari pulled up one leg and pressed her vagina against Minako's. The moans continued for a long time to come.

In the meantime, outside Minako's room, Junpei's own head was flushed red.

"Damn. I joked about it on the first day, but...damn. I thought she was straight! Hell, I thought they both were straight." A cheeky grin appeared on Junpei's face. "Way to go, Mina-tan." he whispered, pressing his ear against the door.


End file.
